fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pestilence
|caption = All credit for the artwork goes to Vlad MRK, the one who made this wonderful artwork.|name = Gregory Parish|alias = Pestilence The Horseman of Pestilence|race = Human|birthdate = Unknown|birthplace = Unknown|age = 45|gender = Male|height = 7'0"|eyes = Green|hair = Black|affiliation = The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|occupation = None|team = The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse|base of operations = Unknown|status = Active|marital status = Single|relatives = Constantine Parish - brother The other horsemen|magic = Plague Magic|weapons = Raven's crossbow arm mounted machete two short-swords two longsords}} Appearance Pestilence is a vary tall man of moderate build with green eyes, black hair, and pale, almost translucent skin. However he almost always covers up in a mask. He also wears a metal hat, leather with plated armor inside as a shirt that goes over an undershirt, and a similarly armored overcoat on top of it all. Leather pants and armored greaves complete his grim ensemble. Personality Pestilence, plague, sickness, disease. Pestilence as a person is basically the human embodiment of his name. Morality, and legality mean nothing to him. All lives are equal in the eyes of Pestilence, equally worthless and equally prone to his powers. Cold and uncaring, this is a man with a black heart if any beating in his chest. History Pestilence, once known as Gregory Parish, was just a man. But this was long ago. Gregory and his brother Constantine were both twisted, even as kids. Having an odd fascination with death and decay. Gregory found an old book on a lost magic known as 'Plague Magic', and quickly did his best to master it seeing it fitting for him. As his brother found his own magic the two went there own ways till both of them where sought out and recruited to be Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Magics & Abilities * Enhanced and senses * Absurd durability, strength, and endurance * Melee combat and martial arts master * Immune to all viral, bacterial, and other invading organism caused illnesses Pestilence is a user of the lost magic known as 'Plague Magic', it allows him to create and use various illnesses, plagues, parasites, and other such body invading sicknesses as well as call on things known to carry such things to aid him. Things such as rats, crows, and bats can all be summoned and commanded by him. Spell list * Fever: The effected person starts to feel like they are burning up and become dizzy and nauseous, stronger fevers can even cause hallucinations. * Flu: The effected person becomes nauseous and will feel like vomiting, may even do so. Some cases come with diarrhea. How fun. * Rash: The effected person start to feel an itch on there body, and may experience some redness of the skin or eyes as well as swelling. * Boils: The effected person's skin starts to blister and boil, worse cases have large blisters that explode in puss. How fun. * Burning blood: The effected target feels like there blood is in fire, causing pain and taking focus away from other things in some cases. * Hunger: The effected target feels like they are starving, much like they have a worm eating the food in there belly. This causes fatigue over time. * Decay: The effected person starts to experience necrosis, much like there body is decaying like a corpse when still alive. Also comparable to a flesh eating bacteria's effect on a person. Summon list * Pack of plague rats: A hoard of rats is called on to aid the user by biting and clawing at targets and spreading illness. * Murder of crows: Did you know a group of crows is called a murder rather then a flock? Well now you do. The crows peck and claw at targets, spreading there sickness. * Flock of bats: Is a group of bats called a flock? Whatever, who cares. There called on to claw and bite at targets giving them whatever nasty thing they got. * Bio-hazard hornets: Large, glowing green hornets. If they sting you, an allergic reaction will be the least of your worries. Trivia * Parish is a real last name, so don't give me crap about puns * All credit to the art used goes to the creator of the artwork, Vlad MRK. It is a wonderfully done thing. Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User Category:Bow User Category:Summoning Magic User